You Don't Know Me
by LeiaKasta
Summary: What if Thea was a Demigod? And what if eight went on quest to defeat Gaia, not seven? And what if Percy had a sister? T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **I own nothing (that you recognize)! If you're confused, ask me and I'll answer!**

Thea sighed. Her mother was pathetic at this point. She had known for years that Robert wasn't her real father. She was a demigod, her real father was Poseidon. She was hoping that her mother would break down and tell her, someday. 'At least I got half of it.' Thea thought sarcastically as her mother cried in front of her. At least she was admitting that Robert wasn't her real father. But replacing it with a lie, telling her that her father was one of the most feared and most likely dead villains that the city had ever faced, was not ok. She wondered if Malcolm had thought he was her father. He probably did, her mom wouldn't have told anyone else. She was that selfish. She realized that her mom had finished her fit and was looking at her. She gave her a hardened glare, a window to the side of her only her friends at camp got to see. She had had it with her mom. If she wasn't going to tell her the truth, then she had no right to have her daughter's respect. Her mom blinked in surprise at the look her daughter gave her.

"You are such a horrible person. I've known for years the identity of my dad, which I also know isn't Malcolm. So if you don't respect me enough to tell be the truth, you have no place in my life. I'm going to visit my half brother, don't try to follow me, or I will personally make sure that you will suffer in the underworld once you're just a rotting corpse." She turned on her heel and stalked out to her room, past Oliver who was just coming in. She grabbed his arm and dragged him with her. "We need to talk. Now."

-_- Just a Line Break -_-

Oliver was sitting in a chair in her room as she threw clothing into her suitcase. "So let me get this straight. You knew that your father wasn't Robert, and the identity of your real father. When mom finally broke down and told you that he wasn't your real father, she told you that another person, who isn't your father, was? Why would she do that?"

"I don't know and don't really care anymore." Thea responded. She handed Oliver a slip of paper with an address on it. "That's where I'll be staying. My half brother on my father's side lives there, we're pretty close. Don't tell mom the address or I will make you regret it." She took a deep, shuddering breath as the coldness showed in her voice again. The part of her that was hardened by battle and damaged by loss. The part of her that had suffered as she had gone on quests with Percy to stop the second Titan War, and then the second Giant War. The part of her that only her friends at camp got to see, in the heat of the battle. She quickly turned to Oliver. "I'm sorry." she began, then stumbled when she swore that she almost saw the same coldness reflected back at her in her brother's eyes. Then she shook her head. She was imagining things. "I need to do this. For so long, I hoped mom would tell me. And when she finally does, she replaces one lie with another. I need time away from Starling. Away from the mess of a life I lead here. You are welcome to visit if you want to though." As she turned and walked out, so quietly that nobody else would have been able to hear it, she muttered "Not that my other life isn't less messy… but at least it isn't this."

-_- Just a Line Break -_-

Oliver knew something was up. Thea had spoken to him with such an emotionless, cold tone that it had made him wonder how she had acquired it. His own eyes darkened as her thought of how he had acquired his emotionlessness, from the time when he had to kill. He blinked it away when he saw Thea notice. He hoped she hadn't had to go through anything like that. As she walked away her heard her mutter "Not that my other life isn't less messy… but at least it isn't this." He wouldn't of been able to pick it up without his almost superhuman hearing. He frowned and looked at the address. He would be sure to visit soon.

-_- Just a Line Break -_-

"Thea!" Ms. Jackson said with surprise as she opened the door. "How are you?"

"Not good." she responded with a sigh. Ms. Jackson opened the door wider.

"Please, come in. Are you here for Percy, because he's at camp right now, with Annabeth." She informed her.

"No, I'm actually here to speak with you. I was wondering if you knew of a place I could crash. Mom finally told me that Robert wasn't my dad, but then continued to say that Malcolm Merlyn was." Ms. Jackson sat down next to her and gave her a hug.

"You have always been like a daughter to me Thea. You can stay here until you have to go home."

"But you're apartment is already so small, I couldn't ask that of you!" Thea exclaimed.

"You're not asking, I'm insisting." Ms. Jackson said, ending the matter. Thea sighed, grateful.

"Thank you Ms. Jackson." She said.

"I told you Thea, call me Sally."

"Fine." Thea huffed. They had had this argument before. "Thank you Sally."

 **I hope you like this new story!**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **-LeiaKasta**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Recognize it? Don't own it. Questions? Ask me!**

"Thea!" came an excited shout from the entrance of the apartment. Thea sat up straight. She was sitting on the spare bed in Percy's room. Percy and Annabeth entered, and gave her a hug.

"Why are you here?" Annabeth asked. Thea quickly explained the situation with her mother. When she got to Oliver, her voice drifted off, thoughtful. "What?" Annabeth asked, seeing her mind drifting.

"Would it be possible for Oliver to be a demigod and me not of known it?" she asked suddenly, surprising her friends.

"Why would you think that?" Percy asked.

"I saw this cold in his eyes, when I accidentally snapped at him, one that I know from experience only comes from a war." Annabeth tilted her head thoughtfully.

"I really doubt it, but I suppose it is possible. We know your mom has had two affairs, whose to say she didn't have three?"

"It would break him. If mom cheated on Robert, and had Oliver because of it. It would ruin him." Thea said.

"Then let's hope that's not the case Thea. And I doubt it is. You probably just imagined it." Percy said, making her feel better. There was a knock on the door in at the entrance to the apartment. Sally walked into Percy's bedroom.

"Any if you guys expecting someone?" She asked the kids. They all shook their heads. Percy got up and fingered his pen. He glanced at Thea, who was doing the same thing to a special bead on her necklace, one shaped like a trident. It was a gift from their dad. He also noticed that her normal brown eyes had shifted to ocean blue. Eyes changing color was a rare trait among demigods. Annabeth's shifted between shades of gray depending on her mood, but Theas could be any combination of brown, blue, or green. It was a rare trait, but it meant she was disguised in public, as Poseidon's children had striking green or blue eyes. While she could usually control it, they were ocean blue when a battle would possibly be coming up. Annabeth pulled her cap out, but then seemed to remember something and tossed Thea a flat, glass bead. Inside of it, there was a picture of a wave so realistic it looked like it was actually captured inside of the bead. As she caught it, it morphed into a black handgun. She looked at Annabeth in surprise. The girl grinned back.

"Tyson made it for you. It has celestial bronze bullets, made by my dad. Tyson also made it so it doesn't run out of ammo, toss it up and it'll turn back into a charm, or press the front to the chain of your necklace like you do with your sword." Thea tried to add it to her necklace, and grinned when it morphed back into bead form. The heard the knocking at the door again. She frowned and pulled the bead back off, and gripped the gun professionally as she had been taught by the Ares cabin. They and Ares himself had taken a special liking to her. So much, that Ares had given her a downsized version of his blessing to her every time she was in battle. As she started to turn the handle, she could see the faint red aura flickering over her skin. She opened the door and pointed the gun… into Oliver's face. The red faded before he could notice it, and she winced.

"Sorry, thought you were someone else." Then she brightened and gave him a hug. "Thanks for visiting so soon!" When she pulled back, her eyes were brown again, and she turned to introduce him to Percy and Annabeth. "Oliver, this is Perseus Jackson, my other half-brother. And this is Annabeth Chase, his girlfriend." Both of them shook Oliver's hands. Oliver turned to Thea.

"When are you coming home? We can get you a place far from the Queen mansion, far from mom. You'll never have to talk to her again." Thea was already shaking her head by the time he finished.

"I'm staying here, Ollie, at least for a little while, and that's final." Oliver sighed, and Thea could tell he knew he was beat.

"Can I at least spend the day with you? One last day with my sister before I go back to Starling?" Thea sighed. Like her brother, she knew when she was beat. She glanced back at Percy and Annabeth. She could tell they were uncomfortable with her heading off into New York on her own, as the place was filled to the brim with monsters.

"Only if Percy and Annabeth can come." she said, spinning back to face Oliver.

"Fine." he said not bothered at all. As they walked out of the room, he decided to spring the awkward question. "Who did you expect to be at the door?" Thea gulped. She had no answer.

"My boyfriend over here has a habit of being kidnapped for some reason. We tend to be a bit overprotective of him." Annabeth cut in. Thea sent her a grateful look. Then she spun to Oliver.

"That does not give you permission to drag me out of here, understand?" Oliver scowled, but relented.

-_- Just a line Break -_-

The bed groaned as Thea shifted in her sleep. She was in the midst of a nightmare. Everywhere she looked, she saw her friends attacked by monsters. She saw one, a child of Athena, about to be destroyed by a hellhound. She tried to move, but couldn't. She watched kids from camp, some she didn't even know the names of, being killed off by monsters. And she couldn't stop it, she couldn't do anything. She had seen all of their deaths in the wars with Kronos and Gaia, and she couldn't save them then. She saw Leo then, flaming, riding Festus towards Gaia. She shouted after him to stop, that it wasn't worth it. And then he and his dragon defeated her in a big ball of fire, and Thea felt her heart break, like she did every time she saw it happen, again and again. And then she saw her friends, the rest of the eight (AN: sorry, I had to change it to eight because I couldn't bear to remove one and replace them with Thea), walking over to her with the rest of the camp behind them. Then the accusations started flying.

"Why couldn't you save them?"

"You failed them!"

"You let them die!"

"You're the reason Leo's dead!"

"I'm sorry!" Thea said, sobbing, on her knees. "I didn't want it to happen."

"You just stood by and watched!" Came a voice from her right. She spun and saw Hazel, eyes unforgiving. She turned around and walked off.

"Hazel!" she called after her. She saw everybody disappearing, leaving her because she let them die. She looked around and saw everybody but Percy had abandoned her. She ran up to him, calling his name. "Percy!" He turned and saw her approach.

"You can't feel anymore Thea. You let them die, you stood by and watched. Why should I listen to a word you say. Why should I let you call yourself my sister?" He turned and walked away from her, disappearing. She looked around and saw that she was all alone. She sank to her knees. She looked up and saw Gaia rising again.

"It's your fault I'm back little one." she said in a sickly sweet voice. Suddenly they were at camp. The rest of the eight were around her, supporting her and pointing their weapons at Gaia. "This is what happens when you disobey." Gaia snarled, and slowly the camp and all of her friends disintegrated into dirt, with agonizing wails of pain. Gaia's laugh was louder than any of it, and slowly a crack formed through what remained of camp, an earthquake shaking the world to it's core. Slowly the same thing started happening to Thea, and she screamed as she fell into the earth.

"Thea!" a voice shouted through the darkness. She felt someone shaking her. She slowly opened her eyes to Percy and Annabeth's concerned faces. She sat up quickly, wide awake, and curled up in a ball against her pillow.

"Shhh." Annabeth said, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It was only a dream. Thea nodded, trying to get her bearings. She sat there, as her friends comforted her.

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Happy Reading**

 **-LeiaKasta**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **If you recognize it, I don't own it. If you don't recognize it, and I haven't explained it, then ask me!**

"Ready?" Percy called to Thea.

"I'm beyond ready Percy! It's been so long!" she called back.

"It's only been a year Thea. You've been going back ever since the Giant War, remember?"

"I know, but I still can't wait!"

"Then get a move on!"

"You're the one to talk seaweed brain! You haven't packed!" came Annabeth's amused voice. Thea heard Percy mutter something under his breath as her ran to the room he shared with Thea. She tossed him his packed bag.

"I've got you covered." Thea opened the door to the apartment to see Oliver about to knock. She blinked, surprised.

"Ollie! What are you doing here?"

"My flight home got delayed, so I was wondering if I take you out for lunch?" Thea gave him a look.

"Yes and your friends too." he added, reluctantly. She turned to Percy and Annabeth.

"What do you think?"

Annabeth looked reluctant. "I don't want to be late…" she trailed off.

Thea laughed. "You can't be late when nobody's expecting you Wise Girl."

"Fine Kelp Brain."

Thea frowned at the nickname. "I like Percy's better. Can't you call me Seaweed Brain number two like Leo did?"

Annabeth made a face. "Yes, so original." Oliver coughed, interrupting the argument.

"Aren't we going to get lunch? My flight won't be delayed forever." Thea turned to see her brothers teasing face. She grinned at him.

"Let's go then!"

~xXx~xXx~xXx~

"There are Big Belly Burgers everywhere." Thea stated as they walked out of the local part of the famous food chain. They heard a noise that sounded suspiciously like a growl coming out of the local alleyway. The three demigods froze automatically, and Oliver stopped confused. They knew what that meant. Annabeth turned to Thea.

"Hey how about you get Oliver to the apartment, we'll be right there." A chorus of growls accompanied the first one. Thea gave Annabeth a look that screamed 'Really?'.

"Nice try Wise Girl. That's what, twenty?" she asked in greek. Annabeth gave her a glare.

"Percy and I can handle it." she responded. Thea gave her a cheeky grin.

"No, you, Percy, and I can handle it." Annabeth gave a little huff.

"And Oliver?"

"Send him into the restaurant to get Thea's wallet that she accidentally dropped somewhere. We'll be able to deal with it by then." Percy said, joining the conversation.

"Fine." Thea said. She turned to Oliver, who looked very confused. "I dropped my wallet in the restaurant, can you grab it? I'm not sure where it is." Oliver gave her a look that she knew meant he hadn't fallen for it.

"Sure, why not." he said, and jogged back to the restaurant. The three demigods wasted no time getting their weapons out and ready. They headed into the alleyway, knowing they would have each other's backs.

"Duck!" Annabeth shouted. Thea and Percy wasted no time hitting the deck as hellhound flew over them. Annabeth was nowhere to be seen, probably using her Yankees cap. Thea got up right away and stabbed a hellhound on her right, her skin covered in a flickering red aura. She was a whirlwind, cutting through the monsters as if they were nothing. Soon the alleyway looked like a desert, monster dust scattered everywhere as the demigods each took out their fair share of monsters. But more kept on coming, rising from the ashes. The demigods exchanged looks, knowing what this meant.

"Umm, is now good time to mention my dream about Gaia last night?" Thea asked, watching a monster she had just stabbed reform.

"What?" exclaimed Annabeth, furious. "You're just telling us this now because…"

"I wanted to deal with this stuff once Oliver was out of town." she called back, taking out a trio of hellhounds with ease. She noticed a barrel of oil nearby, stacked in the alleyway for some local business. Her eyes turned a midnight blue as she felt for water nearby… right behind the barrels. Perfect. "Retreat!" she yelled out. Annabeth and Percy gave her some "Are you crazy?' looks. "Trust me!" she shouted back. She stayed between her friends and the hellhounds as they backed out, and focused on the water pipe right behind the barrels of oil. Her sea green eyes once more shifted to a midnight blue as her held out her hand a pulled. Suddenly the pipe burst and oil covered the entire alleyway. She pulled out her gun and shot a bullet at a piece of metal, creating sparks. Suddenly the entire alley way was aflame, killing the monsters as the reformed. She felt a pat on her back and turned to see a grinning Annabeth.

"Nice plan, you could almost be a child of Athena."

Thea gave Annabeth a playful smirk. "Almost?"

"Graduate college five years in advance and we'll talk." she said, sending a smirk right back at her. Then she looked past Annabeth and saw Oliver standing on the sidewalk across the street, his expression furious. She gulped. And then rattled off every cuss word she knew, which was a lot considering she knew Greek and Latin.

-_- Just a line break -_-

Oliver walked out the restaurant without Thea's wallet, and witnessed Thea and her friends panting in front of the alleyway they had been shooting glances at, which was now on fire. Thea saw him, and listed off a string of curses, half of which he didn't even recognize. He walked over to them "What happened to the alleyway?" he asked Thea, and for a second he could have sworn he saw relief in her eyes.

"We knocked over a barrel of oil, and then something caused a spark." she said. Oliver felt that her response was a half truth at best.

"And what were you doing in the alley Thea?" he asked, annoyed that she was lying to him.

"Investigating a noise we heard." Thea responded, looking straight at him. He sighed. He wasn't getting anything out of her now. She started walking down the sidewalk.

"Let's get back to the apartment, we can't have you late now, can we?" she asked him. He followed, determined to figure out what was up with her.

 **So, I hope you enjoyed! Remember to review, I can always improve!**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **-LeiaKasta**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Disclaimer: Recognize it? Well, if you do, I'm pretty sure that I don't own it.**

 **If you see something that I haven't explained and it confuses you, please ask me and I will happily explain.**

Thea and Annabeth were talking with Chiron in the kitchen about the fight in the alley. Percy was keeping Oliver out and in the living room. From what she could hear, Oliver was drilling him about his cover stories from when he had been 'kidnapped'. She hoped Percy didn't slip up and get a detail wrong. Her thoughts turned back to Chiron, who had another camper calling him about an injury. Chiron looked annoyed, but Thea could tell he didn't want to worry anyone with a long mysterious call. "Go, we can talk later." Thea told him. He gave her a troubled look.

"Be careful Thea. If Gaia is rising again…"

"Then we'll deal with it if we can confirm it." she said. She waved her hand through the message, ending it. She walked back into the living room, and Percy shot her a look that said 'Save me!'. She looked at Oliver.

"So, I assume that you want to question me about how I'm fluent in another language?"

"Yes Thea, I was wondering why you are able to speak… that was Greek, right… and never told me." Thea was surprised that he recognized it.

"It's not that hard." She told Oliver, pointedly. "You know some Russian words."

"Я свободно владею русским языком. На самом деле, я был частью русской мафии, но я никогда не скажу вам об этом." Oliver said.

She gave him a look. "I can't speak Russian Oliver, I can speak Greek and English. So, since the only language we both speak is english then we should probably stick to that."

"Who says I only speak English and Russian?" he asked her teasingly. "I may know a bit of Latin."

"Scisne latine dubito, Oliver." she replied, amused.

"Quod ubi erras." he responded, perfectly fluent.

 **("I doubt you know Latin, Oliver." she replied, amused.**

" **And that's where you're wrong." he responded, perfectly fluent.)**

"I'm impressed. I would have thought the boy who dropped out of four colleges would barely speak English, let alone fluently speak two others and recognize a third." she said, turning the tables. "How did that happen on a completely deserted island?"

"You know I wasn't alone Thea." he said. He lifted his shirt a small bit, showing her the scars. "You've seen the scars."

There wasn't much talking after that. Suddenly, they heard a crash and a scream from the kitchen. Thea, Percy, and Oliver all stood up. Sally came racing in. Her eyes were wide, but she quickly calmed down. She was used to this. Thea and Percy sprinted in, Percy uncapping Riptide and Thea pulling her sword, Wavemaker, from her neck.

As they entered the kitchen, they saw Annabeth fending off all three of the Furys on her own. Thea quickly got into the fight, pulling her gun off too and emptying about twenty bullets into the closest Fury. The Fury turned and hissed. Thea recognized her as Ms. Dodds. The bullets seemed to do nothing though. She saw the wounds automatically healing, and returned her sword to bead form. "Guys we can't kill them. Let's get Oliver and Sally out of here!" Percy called above the noise of the battle. Thea ducked back into the living room, panting. Annabeth soon followed, while Percy kept them confined to the kitchen. A vase flew past Percy and nearly hit Thea in the head. It would of, if her instincts hadn't kicked in and made her drop to the ground, the vase shattering harmlessly behind her. She turned to Sally.

"Can me and Percy flood your kitchen?" she asked. Sally gave her a look.

"You would do it with or without my permission." Thea shrugged and gave her a cocky grin.

"Can't a girl be polite?"

"If what's in there is what I think it is, then you can be polite later. Go!" Sally told her. She ran off to Percy.

"Put them in a whirlpool, keep them from reforming!" she told him. He nodded.

"I'll get it started, fend them off."

She nodded, and Percy stepped back as she took his place. She held the Furys back with her sword, as they tried to escape into the room and kill the demigods. All of the sinks turned on, and formed a wall of water between the Furys and the demigods. Thea stepped back out of breath, and turned back to see Percy holding his hand out, concentrating. "A bit of help?" He asked.

"You can start a hurricane, yet you need help making a whirlpool in your kitchen?" She teased.

"It's not an easy task!"

"How about you hold the wall, and I'll hold the whirlpool?" She suggested, teasingly.

"Just do it already!" He exclaimed. She shouldn't tease him. When he made that hurricane in the Titan war, he still had his Achilles heel, and he had been facing an army in Alaska. He also didn't want to completely destroy his mother a kitchen, meaning that he would have to use more control. Thea knew from experience that it was harder to control water with precision. She sighed and lifted her hands. All of the water in the apartment lifted with them, from the water splashed aside in the kitchen to the water in the vase sitting on the living room table. Her eyes turned sea green, an upgrade from the ocean blue they had been, and she thrust her hands towards the kitchen. All of the water streamed into there, and started forming a whirlpool. The Furys were sucked down, turned to dust, and kept from reforming. Thea wasn't even breaking a sweat though. She was much more powerful than her brother, she could stop the tides if she wanted. Percy let the wall down once the Furys were obviously contained. Thea gestured with her hand and caught the water, which she added to her whirlpool. She turned her head back to Annabeth.

"Get them out of here." she said, gesturing to Sally and a shocked Oliver. "I've got this." Percy opened his mouth to protest.

"If you want to be useful, IM Nico." she told Percy. He nodded, and grabbed a drachma. Thea let him steal a bit of the water she was using to create a rainbow. Thea then noticed that Annabeth and Sally were failing to get Oliver out of the room. She sighed, knowing how stubborn her brother could be. She solidified some water and knocked Oliver out with it. Annabeth and Sally dragged him out of the apartment, and Nico shadow traveled into the room. "Furies are attacking, could you send them back to your dad or something?" she asked, annoyed. Nico nodded, and took his sword out. He stabbed the swirling dust, which instead of vaporizing the monsters sent them straight to Tartarus. Thea let out a breath and the water returned to it's original places. "My brother is going to kill me." she muttered under her breath as she walked out of the apartment.

 **I hope you enjoyed my story, I'll try to keep updating my stories at a solid pace.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **-LeiaKasta**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Disclaimer: You know what, I'm tired. Look at earlier chapters, it still applies here, I'm not going to rewrite it.**

Oliver had just finished talking to Thea in Latin, and knew that he was going to ask her about that later in private. She knew two other languages, and had never told him. Suddenly they heard a crash from the kitchen. They heard Annabeth scream, and all stood up at once. Thea and Percy rushed into the kitchen, and Oliver could have sworn he saw swords appear as they entered. He was about to rush in to see what was wrong, when he saw a leathery wing. 'What the…'. His thoughts were interrupted as he saw Thea backed into the doorway, and empty about twenty bullets into the creature. For a second he thought that she was fire, before he realized that she had a glowing aura of red around her. He saw the gun disappear, and a sword take it's place.

As he stood there in shock, he saw Percy and Annabeth retreat from the kitchen, and could see that there were three of the creatures. Thea came jogging over and asked Sally if her and Percy could flood her kitchen, which is a weird thing to ask. They couldn't even get to the faucets from here! Not with those… monsters there. They had a conversation that seemed almost joking, and Oliver noticed that Thea's eyes had changed color from their normal brown to a ocean blue. She jogged back over to Percy, who she had a conversation with that Oliver couldn't hear over the crashing in the kitchen. Percy suddenly stepped back and gave Thea his spot, who started to hold the monsters off like an expert.

Suddenly things clicked for Oliver. He had seen people like this in Hong Kong, rambling about Greek myths and powers and how monsters were real. And about how their parents were gods and who ever had released the disease would suffer their wrath. Oliver had assumed they were going crazy because of the bio weapon, but now… Wait back up a second. Parents were gods? But that was crazy. Suddenly he saw Percy hold his hand up, and all of the faucets turned on in the kitchen, and the water formed a wall between Thea and the monsters. Oliver gulped. Not that crazy. He knew magic existed, but this was ridiculous. Constantine had used words and items, not just gestured and moved things with his mind. Thea stepped back exhausted. He could see that Percy was having some trouble though. He watched Thea tease him, and him glare back. Thea gave an eye roll, and stepped back from Percy. As she lifted her hands, all of the water in the room rose. Oliver didn't expect this. Sure, Percy he could believe… he didn't know the kid. But he had known Thea his whole life. She sent the water into the kitchen and trapped the monsters in a whirlpool, where they disintegrated… and started to reform. Could they not die?

She shouted at Annabeth to get Oliver and Sally out of there. Which Oliver decided wasn't going to happen. Not when his sister was in danger. He saw Percy make a rainbow, and then throw a coin in. Somebody's face popped up, a pale boy who looked surprised to see Percy. Oliver's attention returned to his sister, who was looking at him with an annoyed expression. Suddenly he felt something hard hit him on the back of his head, and, knowing a normal person would be knocked out by it, pretended to slump down, unconscious. But really he watched everything else happen through a slit in his eyes. The pale boy appear, the fact that his sister's eyes were now a startling sea green, and him get dragged out of the room and into an alleyway by Annabeth and Sally. As soon as they reached the entrance, he sat up rigid, and swept Sally's feet out from under her. He could tell she wasn't a fighter. He didn't want to face the girl though, on the chance she could beat him. From what he had seen from Thea, it was very possible. He ran deeper into the alleyway, which he quickly scaled the wall of and took off running over the rooftops. He pulled his phone out.

"Diggle! Get Felicity and Roy, fly down to the airport I had a flight on, bring all of the arrow stuff. I will explain when you get here, and nobody is allowed to contact my sister. Ok?" Diggle could hear that Oliver was running hard, and knew to ask questions later.

"When do you want us to be there?"

"As soon as possible Diggle. I'll meet you there." Oliver responded, and ended the call.

~xXx~xXx~xXx~

Oliver watched Diggle walk through the airport with Felicity, Roy and Sara in tow. Sara surprised him, she hadn't been there when he had left. She spotted him, and took the lead, the group making their way over to him without being obvious. As they met up with Oliver, he took the lead without a word, and they followed him to his hotel room, placed about a block away from the airport. He locked the door, then turned to face his group. They all sat there, patiently, waiting for him to tell them what was going on. They knew he wouldn't of called them without a good reason, and knew that they couldn't make him talk. Sara broke the silence, when she felt that it had gone on too long. "What are we doing here Ollie?" she asked. He felt obligated to answer, considering nobody knew she was alive and flying with a fake I.D. was always a risk.

"You guys may want to sit down. This is going to take a while, and you probably won't believe me. Then Oliver explained everything that had gone on over the past few days, telling them exactly what he had seen, and what he had seen in Hong Kong. He didn't tell them what he thought, just gave them the facts, so they could come to their own conclusions. Sara was once more the first to break the silence.

"So, the most shocking part about this, for me is that your sister is only your half sister, and that she's a demigod. I already knew about the myth part." Oliver gave her a surprised look.

"How? The league?" She shook her head, looking more nervous than he had seen her in a while.

"Yes and no. I know about this because I'm one of those demigods too." Everybody in the room was staring at Sara now. "What? It's not something I advertise. What would you have thought if I'd come up to you and said, 'Hey, how are you today? By the way Greek myths are true and my mom's the goddess of wisdom!' You would of thought I was crazy!" Oliver could see her point.

"So, do you know about who these people are then?" Sara shook her head.

"I only found out about my parentage once I was in the league. Another member recognized me as a demigod and explained everything to me. I didn't see any point in mentioning it once you'd found out I was alive. It didn't affect anything." Oliver sighed. This day was not going well at all.

"Who's Thea's dad then?" Roy asked. Everybody in the room stared at him now.

"Hey, I don't know a thing about Greek myths, just that they exist."

"My guess would be Poseidon, considering the water controlling. I mean, he is the god of water, right? I may be thinking of something else, I'm not that familiar with Greek myths." Diggle said.

"You're right." Sara confirmed.

"Even though I still can't believe that this is real though. I mean, Greek gods?" Diggle continued.

"And monsters." Sara reminded him.

"Why hasn't this been on the news then? I mean, if there are monsters are flying around, why hasn't anyone reported them?" Roy asked.

"Because most people can't see them." Sara said. Everybody gave her confused looks.

"The Greek world is protected by something called the Mist. It keeps almost everybody but demigods from seeing what's really there. Sometimes it even fools demigods." Sara took a breath, then continued speaking. "The reason you can see it, Oliver, is because of a rare ability that non-demigods have, called sight. It means you can see through the Mist, and that most demigods see you as a threat."

Everybody was silent now. "How many different gods are there?" Roy asked. Sara shrugged.

"I don't know. Hundreds, probably more." She looked at everybody's shocked faces. "There is a god for pretty much everything."

"So what do we do now?" Oliver asked, drawing everybody's attention back to the problem at hand.

"Do you think Thea will try to track you down?" Sara asked Oliver.

"Probably. Should we just wait for her to find us?" Oliver asked. Everybody seemed surprised by this. "I don't want to be a sitting duck anymore than you guys do, but if we let Thea find us how much time it takes and who she brings with her will let us gauge what resources she has." Nobody seemed like they wanted to agree, but it did make sense.

"Felicity, you should probably be the person doing anything outside of the apartment. Sara is supposed to be dead, she knows Diggle is my bodyguard, Roy is her boyfriend, and she's looking for me, so you would be the least likely to draw her attention." Felicity nodded.

"Do we need anything now?"

"No, let's just sit tight." Sara responded. Oliver nodded his agreement.

 **So there's a new chapter! Nothing new is going to come out until at least next weekend, so I had about five hundred more words then usual.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **-Leia Kasta**


	6. I'M BACK(ISH)

Hi! So, there's a more detailed explanation on my profile I suggest you go read that.

(The following paragraph may not apply to this story? I'm not sure if anything will ever become of this)

I've been gone for a very, very long time. And I am very, very sorry. There was school involved, but mainly it was my fault. My writing skills are not, by any means, the best. I grew tired of this story, and I never really continued working on it. So, I'm going to try to update more but only if it's something worth posting. It may not be these stories, but I'll try. That's the most I can promise at the moment, because I just can't seem to find a way to MOTIVATE myself. This stories, rereading it, seems rushed and messy. If I manage to make something else, I'll add it in here and maybe I'll fix up the story itself some. But I will not give up.

Happy Reading!

-LeiaKasta

(Could you guys tell me if you want me to continue? Maybe give me new ideas that you'd like to see?)

(Also, I've added a new story to my account. It's old but it's something.)


End file.
